Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to leadframe packages and methods of making same.
Description of the Related Art
Leadframe packages are widely used in the semiconductor industry and, in general, provide low cost solutions with relatively straight forward assembly processing. There remain, however, various obstacles for maintaining suitable adhesion between some materials within leadframe packages.
To improve adhesion to a leadframe, one or more surfaces of leadframe may be roughened. In that regard, materials, such as adhesives and encapsulants may better adhere to the surface of the leadframe during assembly processing.
Unfortunately, however, the roughened surface of the leadframes also increases the wettability of the surface. Thus, adhesive materials used to couple a semiconductor die or chip to a roughened surface of a leadframe may flow or bleed on the roughened surface of the leadframe due to capillary effects caused by the roughened surface. Furthermore, some adhesive materials that are able to withstand thermal cycling without cracking may more readily bleed or flow on the roughened surface of the leadframe.
Thus, there is a desire to improve adhesion between the components of a semiconductor package and a leadframe of the package.